The Thin Woman's Dog
by Pally The Second
Summary: The story of Peggy and Jack and there pet bulldog. For all things The Thin Woman go to (thethinwomn .tumblr . c o m) (remove spaces) Part 2 of The Thin Woman series
**Author's Notes: This story takes place between Peggy and Jack getting married to the birth of their first child.**

The Thin Woman's Dog

Chief Peggy Carter-Thompson of S.H.I.E.L.D. was sitting in her office going over field reports when she heard someone knock at her door. The brunette looked up to see her husband Agent Jack Thompson leaning on the doorway still in his tactical gear. Earlier Peggy sent him and a team out to raid a warehouse they believed Hydra was using.

Jack looked at her and said with his usual wit, "Honey I'm home."

With a sigh Peggy replied, "And I was just getting used to the peace and quiet."

He sauntered over to her desk. "Sorry to be such an inconvenience to you, my dear."

"Oh that's alright." She said with a nonchalant wave of the hand. "I already knew how much of an inconvenience you were going to be when I married you."

Jack leans over the desk with his smirk in its usual place. "Then why did you marry me?"

With her own smirk she answered, "One burbon to many."

They stare each other down before releasing a hearty laugh.

After Peggy calmed down she leaned forward and asked, "So how was the raid? Did you find anything?"

Jack sighed. "Complete bust. They cleaned the place and were long gone."

Peggy was about to ask something when something released a high pitch "ruff". The brunette stood from her chair and peered over her desk to see a young, tan english bulldog pup. With raised eyebrow Peggy looked to her husband and asked, "What is this?"

With a smile Jack scooped the dog into his arms. "This is Phillips."

"Phillips?" Peggy asked exasperated.

Still smiling the blonde answered, "Yeah Phillips. He is a stray I found at the warehouse and I thought he looked liked the Colonel- I mean the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D."

Peggy sighed. "Jack if you name it, it's going to be harder to give it up."

Both Phillips and Jack gave her a sad puppy eyed look and the human whined, "But Marge…"

~TTWD~

Daniel and Peggy were talking in the break room when they saw Jack enter the room. The tan bulldog following her husband like a baby duck follows it's mother.

Daniel chuckled. "That dog acts like Jack's his daddy."

"It not his fault." Peggy replied. "Jack smells like a dog."

~TTWD~

Jack and Daniel were preparing to go check out a lead they got from an anonymous tip.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you in case things get messy." Peggy asked

Her husband chuckled. "Marge, things only get messy when you're around." Jack holstered his gun and continued. "Besides I've got the best partner a guy could ask for."

Daniel, getting prepared at his desk looked to the pair. Both surprised and touched, the dark haired man said, "Thanks Jack. I didn't think you thought so highly of me."

Jack scoffed. "I was talkin' about the dog Danny-Boy" The blonde waved his hand towards said dog. Daniel looked to see Phillips sitting at attention in a protective vest Howard made for the mut.

Jack kissed his wife. As Peggy watched her husband and pet leave she said, "If you let anything happen to him, I'll break every bone in your body."

Jack stop and turn to his wife. "Why Marge, I do believe you care."

The brunette rolled her eyes. "I was talking about the dog."

~TTWD~

Jack and Phillips (the dog not the man) were staking out the Coconut-Banana a big band dance club. S.H.I.E.L.D. intel said that a deal for some of Howard's stolen tech was going to happen there tonight, New Year's Eve.

Jack was scanning the club when he felt something scratch his leg. Jack looked down to see his pet bulldog wanting his attention.

Jack knelt down, scratch the back of his ear and asked, "What is it boy."

Phillips turn and barked. As Jack followed the direction Phillips turn to he saw a flock of men standing around a table. After he nudged his way to the table the blonde saw none other than his wife Chief Peggy Carter-Thompson being her beautiful, charming self.

Jack decided that she had enough fun. With mocking concern Jack said, "Margey, what are you doing here? You know the doctor said you're not allowed out of quarantine."

Playing along Peggy mustered up every ounce of righteous indignation in her then replied, "I don't care what the doctor says. I don't care who catches it. I am not going back to quarantine."

The Flock of men quickly flew away.

Jack sits himself down in the seat next to her and asked, "So what's a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this."

Peggy scooped up the two year old bulldog and placed him on her lap. "Well you see my husband had to work tonight and I didn't like the idea of him being all alone on New Years."

Smirking the blonde replied, "Pretty and sentimental, your husband is a lucky man."

"I know." Said a very self confident Peggy.

Then the waiter came over. "I'm sorry ma'am you can't have a dog in here."

Jack waved his hand in a dismissive manner. "Oh, it's alright, Joe. It's all right. It's my dog. And, uh, my wife."

"Well you might have mentioned me first on the billing."

The band leader announced that it was five minutes till midnight.

Jack turned to the waiter. "Joe two glasses of champagne."

"Ruff." Said Phillips.

"Make that two champagne and a bowl of water."

After the waiter place their drinks on the table and the floor, Jack turned to Peggy and asked, "So Marge have you made any New Year's resolutions?"

The brunette took a sip of her champagne. "Not yet. Any complaints or suggestions?"

"A few." Jack answered his eyes shining with mirth.

Peggy raised an eyebrow. "Which?"

"Complaints."

Peggy puts down her drink. "All right shoot."

"Well, you don't scold, you don't nag, and you look far too pretty in the mornings." Jack counted off.

The brunette smiled. "All right, I'll remember: must scold, must nag, mustn't be too pretty in the mornings."

"Thank you Darling." Jack said before kissing her cheek.

Then the everybody in the club started the New Year's Countdown.

"10… 9… 8… 7… 6… **5… 4… 3… 2… 1! Happy New Year."**

Balloons were released from a net attached to the ceiling, the crowd started to throw confetti and play with every type of noise maker imaginable.

Jack stared at his wife with loving eyes. "Happy New Years Marge."

With just as much love Peggy affectionately replied, "Happy New Years Jackass."

Then the couple shared a sweet New Year's Kiss. Which was interrupted by an imprudent "Ruff!"

Peggy broke the kiss with a laugh. She hoisted the big four legged lug onto her lap. "And a Happy New Year's to you to Phil." Then the brunette gave the dog a big exaggerated kiss on his head. Leaving the bold color of her lipstick imprinted on his tan head.

~TTWD~

Jack holding his newborn son turned to Peggy looking the happiest she has ever seen him and said, "Well Marge, he's a great kid. I'm much obliged."

Peggy let out a tired chuckle. "Oh, it was nothing. Any time."

Phillips released a happy "Ruff" at the end of the bed.

Jack smiled at his loyal four legged friend and moved to introduce the new member of the family. "Hey buddy. I'd like to introduce you to Steven Michael Thompson."

Peggy gasped when she heard the name her husband picked. "Oh Jack." She murmured tears wetting her eyes.

"I figured Michael for you late brother and Steven for the man who saved me from that Hydra base in Germany." Peggy could only nod in reply to overcome with emotions.

Phillips sniffed the little bundle of joy before giving the baby boy a gentle, affectionate lick.

~TTWD~


End file.
